Amy Jennings
Family Amelia Margaret Jennings was the sister of Tom and Chris Jennings. Her parents were deceased before 1968. She was a cousin of Joe Haskell. It was later discovered that Lenore Filmore, grandmother to Amy, Chris and Tom, was the daughter of Quentin and Jenny Collins, making them David Collins's third cousins. Reunion with Chris The death of her brother Tom sent her into a state of shock and Dr. Julia Hoffman had her sent to Windcliff Sanitarium for treatment. When Tom's twin brother, Chris, arrived, he discovered Amy was at Windcliff and resolved to visit her, but told Dr. Hoffman it was impossible for him to stay and take care of her (631). However; once Chris saw how hurt she was by his absence, he promised her he would stay in Collinsport to care for her (632). Relationship with the Collins family The first member of the Collins family Amy met was Barnabas while he was staying at Windcliff (645). Amy escaped from Windcliff and met Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in the woods near Collinwood just as Elizabeth was being attacked by an unseen "animal in men's clothing" (639). Elizabeth asked her to come to Collinwood, not realizing she was the missing patient Dr. Hoffman was looking for. At Collinwood she met David Collins who told her about the ghosts who haunt the West wing. There she and David found an antique telephone where she first contacted the spirit of Quentin Collins (639). She acted as David's accomplice when he tried to kill Roger while under Quentin's influence (646). She wholeheartedly supported her brother Chris's relationship with Carolyn Stoddard. Leaving Collinwood When Barnabas and Julia returned from 1995, they were told that Chris had decided to leave Collinwood, taking his little sister and Sabrina Stuart with him (1075). In an article written for TV Guide magazine, head writer Sam Hall addressed many unresolved plotlines left after the series' cancellation. He stated that Chris and Sabrina died shortly after their departure from Collinwood, and that Carolyn became a surrogate mother to Amy. This would mean that Amy was the last known living descendant of Quentin Collins. Alternatively, in continuity established by the Big Finish Audio Dramas, it is established that Chris' death prompted Amy to lose contact with Sabrina, who had survived (The Enemy Within), and Amy found Professor Stokes in Cairo and stayed with him for a while. In 1973, she returned to Collinsport for a brief stay (The Lucifer Gambit), before she embarked on university degree in parapsychology at Salem, Massachusetts (The Flip Side). She married Andrew Cunningham, becoming stepmother to his son and bearing a son of her own named Tommy, named for the first brother she lost. Like her brother Chris, Tommy also inherited the curse of the werewolf, forcing Quentin Collins to reveal his true relationship to her (Bloodlust). Following Andrew's death, Amy entered into a romantic relationship with childhood friend (and third-cousin) David Collins (Tainted Love). They became engaged and plan to marry (Bloodline). Ultimately she and David realized their relationship was better suited towards friendship than lovers, and ended their engagement on good terms. Background information and notes * In 627, Julia, Joe, and Chris all refer to her as Molly. * In Bloodline it is revealed that Amy is a nickname, her full name is Amelia Margaret. Appearances 632, 639, 640, 641, 643, 644, 645, 646, 647, 648, 651, 652/653, 655, 656, 657, 659, 660, 667, 668, 669, 670, 671, 673, 674, 676, 677, 678, 679, 683, 685, 690, 691, 695, 696, 699, 700, 835, 893, 896, 911, 912, 949, 956, 958, 1002, 1003 Audio Appearances * The Flip Side * The Lucifer Gambit * Bloodlust * Tainted Love * Bloodline Jennings, Amy Category:Collins Family